Colores Complementarios
by Lillian Hirahara
Summary: El azul y el naranja son colores llamados complementarios. Pero al mismo tiempo, pueden ser tan lejanos, completamente opuestos… El chico de ojos azules quería a la chica de cabello naranja, pero ella no podía ver lo que él sentía. IshiHime. Probablemente Lemon.
1. Sin elección

**Colores Complementarios**

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Género:** Drama / Romance / Humor

**Personajes:** Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia.

**Pareja**: IshiHime

**Capítulos:** ? (En Proceso)

**Palabras:** ¿?

**Summary:** El azul y el naranja son colores llamados complementarios. Pero al mismo tiempo, pueden ser tan lejanos, completamente opuestos… El chico de ojos azules quería a la chica de cabello naranja, pero ella no podía ver lo que él sentía. IshiHime. Probablemente Lemon n_nU

_Disclaimer:__ Bleach no me pertenece, solamente me inspiro en ello para crear historias raras, je je. El propietario y creador es Tite Kubo-sensei. ^^_

_Bueno, como podrán observar por medio del summary, este es un fic IshiHime (fuera el IchiHime XD) digo, es un fic que ya traía en la mente, pero un día que se me ocurrió leer en la Wikipedia salió de repente la analogía de los colores que puse en el summary. Hace mucho que no estoy tan al día con el manga, así que espero que no me queden muy OoC… En fin, empecemos con esto, que supuestamente iba a ser one-shot, pero como que van a salir más capítulos XD. A ver si me inspiro y escribo un lemon dentro de esto n_n ja ja ja._

___En cuanto al tiempo que se desarrolla la historia, pensaba situarlo en un intermedio entre lo ocurrido en la soul society y la guerra del hueco mundo… pero no creo que tenga mucho sentido, así que tendrá que ser después de la guerra, suponiendo que Rukia sigue en Karakura y que Ichigo no ha perdido sus poderes u_u (Lo dicho, no tiene lógica). __La historia la empecé antes del arco de los fullbringers en el manga, por tanto los hechos y personajes de ese arco, así como el arco actual de los Quincy no serán tomados en cuenta._

_Este fic va dedicado a La Kalaka, que es super fan de esta pareja. Además que mucha inspiración la saqué de sus hermosos dibujos. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Sin elección**

—¡Ishida-kun! —exclamaba Inoue al tiempo que corría detrás de Uryuu

—¿Qué pasa Inoue-san?

—Olvidaste tu costurero —La pelirroja trataba de tomar aire al tiempo que le extendía sus pertenencias para que las tomara.

—Ehm… gracias. —El chico se acomodó sus gafas al tiempo que sintió como se estaba sonrojando sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. No se hubiera esperado tal gesto por parte de ella.

—¿Qué tienes, Ishida-kun?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que te pusiste rojo, ¿Acaso te enojaste conmigo?

—No es eso, probablemente es por el calor —el chico tragó saliva para aligerar la carga que tenía después de ser pillado por Orihime sonrojándose delante de ella.

—Ok… bueno… entonces te veo mañana Ishida-kun. Que descanses.

—Nos vemos Inoue-san…

Y era así todos los días, ni siquiera por ser compañeros en el taller de manualidades hablaban de algo profundo o diferente, a menos que saliera a la plática algo referente a los shinigamis, hollows y demás cosas extrañas que habían conocido. A la salida siempre la veía alejarse, todo porque él no había tenido el valor de proponerle que la acompañaba a casa, siendo que era algo que le hubiera gustado mucho hacer… Pero tal vez ni siquiera valía la pena hacer el intento. Ella estaba muy enamorada de otro chico, el cual ni siquiera lo imaginaba. Lentamente, el ojiazul se encaminaba para el supermercado, al tiempo que veía alejarse a la pelirroja, añorando el momento en el que tendría el valor de acompañarla.

El Quincy iba pensando muchas cosas en el camino. Al final de cuentas el vivir solo le daba un poco mas de espacio. Podía, en parte, hacer lo que quisiera sin preocuparse por los regaños que le hubiera podido dar su padre. Compró lo necesario para hacer la comida del día y después de dar vueltas por el pueblo terminó llegando a su departamento. Cerró la puerta y se recargó de inmediato sobre ella. Mirando hacia el techo formuló una pregunta en voz alta, pero que seguramente nadie contestaría.

—¿Qué estará haciendo Inoue-san ahora? —el Quincy agachó la cabeza segundos después de haber dicho eso. Incluso recordó como era su actitud meses antes: prácticamente no importaban los demás. Lo único importante en la vida era eliminar Hollows, y vengarse de los shinigamis, aquellos repugnantes seres que habían dejado morir a su abuelo. Quién pensaría que se haría amigo de un shinigami sustituto y de su compañera, la extraña shinigami que cedió sus poderes. Pero gracias a ello vivió muchas aventuras junto con algunos de sus conocidos, y se estrecharían sus lazos de amistad. Pero lo curioso, fue que en una de esas tantas aventuras tuvo que convivir con una compañera del taller de manualidades, que a pesar de verla seguido, no había entablado una conversación ajena a la escuela.

Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que existiera una persona con tanta dulzura e inocencia como ella. A pesar de estar en peligro, ella siempre se preocupaba por los demás, incluso si eran enemigos o si ello implicaba arriesgarse.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

—_Ishida-kun, ¿Crees que a Kurosaki-kun le agrade esto? —refiriéndose a una playera ajustada que pensaba regalarle al chico del ceño fruncido._

—_Probablemente —dijo el Quincy con poco interés sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Ichigo._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

— _Necesito tu consejo, Ishida-kun_

— _Te escucho_

— _¿Será muy atrevido que una chica le confiese sus sentimientos al chico que le gusta?_

—_No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Tatsuki al tiempo que interrumpía la plática y se llevaba lejos a Orihime mientras lo veía fijamente. Por lo visto Tatsuki sospechaba de los sentimientos de él._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Recuerdos dolorosos empezaban a atormentarlo, todas aquellas veces en las cuales el había sido relegado a ser sólo un consejero, paño de lágrimas y confidente.

—Sólo me ve como un amigo… —el chico agachó la cabeza y resbaló de espaldas sobre la puerta, lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

Desde aquella ocasión en la que estuvo decidido a luchar con tal de salvarla, aunque ello implicara que perdiera sus poderes, se dio cuenta de algo irremediable: estaba enamorado de ella. En ninguna otra ocasión había sentido ese deseo tan ferviente de su corazón para salvar a alguien, ni tampoco en otro momento le había importado tan poco si perdía la vida, con tal de acabar con el enemigo, debían explorarse todas las posibilidades.

Ya había perdido a alguien muy querido por culpa de ese capitán loco, lo importante en ese instante era proteger a toda costa a esa chica. Fue una decisión obligada, no podía abandonarla. Pero verla segura le arrancó una sonrisa de satisfacción, y al mismo tiempo de melancolía. —Tal vez tú ni lo recuerdes…

Estando absorto en sus pensamientos no se percató que parte de abajo de la bolsa de papel que tenía en sus brazos se rompió y todo lo que había comprado estaba tirado en el suelo.

—Si Ryuuken me viera, ya se estaría burlando de mí. —el chico se incorporó, recogió todo el desorden y lo puso sobre la barra de la cocina.

—Tal vez aún no sea tarde para rendirse… en una lucha que ya tenía perdida desde el principio... —El quincy aguantó las lágrimas de impotencia que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, al tiempo que caminaba hacia su sala dando pasos lentos. Se dejó caer sin ninguna delicadeza en el sofá, quedando boca arriba y dejando fluir sus pensamientos mientras miraba el aburrido techo de su departamento.

Sincerándose consigo mismo, a Ishida le pareció ridículo tratar de competir con el sustituto. Ichigo era fuerte, mucho más que él, tenía una familia genial con un padre que a pesar de sus golpes siempre se preocupaba por él y lo animaba a seguir. Todos en la escuela lo respetaban e incluso en la Sociedad de Almas, a pesar de no ser un shinigami normal, lo tomaban en cuenta para las batallas. Incluso los había salvado de Aizen Sousuke y los Arrancar.

¿Cómo esperaba un chico como él poder competir contra alguien así? Era imposible que un chico casi normal, a excepción de tener los poderes Quincy, inútiles comparados con el nivel de sus oponentes, pudiera competir ante un monstruo como Ichigo, que parecía tenerlo todo.

Además Orihime le profesaba un gran amor al shinigami sustituto desde mucho antes de que él la conociera. ¿Cómo competir contra eso? Las únicas cualidades que el ojiazul consideraba que tenía eran la costura y su inteligencia. Pero eso no era tan atrayente para las chicas.

Una traicionera lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Uryuu, quien la retiró con rabia para después incorporarse bruscamente e ir a la cocina. Tomó un vaso con agua, acomodó sus compras y después se fue a dormir, tanto pensar lo había cansado demasiado.

—Creo que aún estoy a tiempo para retirarme con dignidad de esta batalla…

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Si, ya sé que este __(soliloquio)__ capítulo no aportó mucho, y que ciertamente Ishida esta OoC, sólo sabemos que existe __(la obsesión enferma)__ el amor de Ishida hacia Orihime y que Uryuu a diario debe lidiar con sus propias inseguridades, je je je. Más que nada fue recapitulación de los hechos que ocurrieron en la historia real y un poco de mi cosecha, en el próximo capítulo habrá un poco más de interacción entre ellos, espero XD_

_Este es el 4to fic que escribo pero es el primero que constara de varios capítulos y que me atreveré a publicar. Tal vez algún día saque del olvido los fics pendientes que nunca terminé XD Pero mientras toda mi atención estará en éste._

_Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews por favor T.T Si no lo hacen, esconderé los demás capítulos (de hecho no, pero las criticas siempre serán bienvenidas n_n)_

_Bye! :)_


	2. La Carta de Amor Anónima

**Capítulo 2. La carta de amor anónima**

_¡Hola de nuevo! He tardado mucho en subir la segunda parte, pero no se preocupen; prácticamente les dejo un capítulo 2x1 (tendrán que leer todo hasta el final para saber por qué). A decir verdad la acción principal en este capítulo está un poco dispersa, y espero no ganarme su odio por lo que se involucrará..._

El título de este capítulo parece prometedor... Sólo les diré que este fic será más o menos largo (a veces soy un poco troll con los títulos).

Gracias a los que leyeron el capitulo pasado, la respuesta a sus reviews se encuentra en las notas al final.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

Para Inoue Orihime, el día era como cualquier otro. Sonó su despertador y se tallaba los ojos con pereza. Observó a su alrededor para ver cómo el sol se colaba por su ventana. Era un día soleado y bonito, justo como los que le gustaban a ella. Preparó su almuerzo y después se bañó y se vistió para ir a la escuela. Antes de salir, no olvidó despedirse del retrato de su hermano.

—Te quiero mucho, onii-san.

Cerró con llave la puerta de su casa y se dirigió al instituto. Recordó que Tatsuki la había llamado la noche anterior para avisarle que no asistiría a la escuela, así que el trayecto lo recorrería sola. Había visto a Ichigo frente al supermercado muy temprano, entonces supuso que no lo encontraría. Caminó rápido hasta llegar al instituto, y en la entrada se encontró a Ishida, quien la saludó amablemente pero con cierta frialdad, y de ahí se fueron juntos al salón en un incómodo silencio.

La pelirroja se sentó, esperando a Rukia, que extrañamente no había llegado aún. Ichigo se encontraba dormitando en su lugar, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que siempre llegaba con la pelinegra.

—Hola, Kuchiki-san —Rukia iba entrando rápidamente al salón, visiblemente agitada por llegar corriendo.

—Hola Inoue.

—Se te hizo un poco tarde ¿Verdad?

—Sí, todo por quedarme platicando je je —dijo la chica mientras acomodaba su mochila y se sentaba en su lugar.

—Ya llego el profesor, entraste justo a tiempo —expresó en voz baja Orihime señalando hacia la puerta.

La pelirroja puso mucha atención a la clase, a pesar de sentir como si alguien la estuviera observando. Prefirió no darle importancia, pero ciertamente ese hecho la había puesto a la expectativa. Con los nervios alterados empezó a desear que el descanso se acercara. No tardó mucho en sonar el timbre, y entonces Rukia y Orihime se dirigieron al lugar de siempre donde las chicas comían su almuerzo a la sombra de un árbol.

—¿Se han dado cuenta de lo musculoso que se ha puesto Kurosaki? —decía Michiru en el momento en el que Kuchiki e Inoue iban llegando y se sentaban al lado de las demás.

—Eso es cierto, y he notado que ese cambio es desde que Kuchiki llegó a la ciudad. —exclamó Ryo con un aire de misterio, mientras el resto de las chicas volteó a ver a Rukia con curiosidad, la cual únicamente atinó a decir que no entendía que tenía que ver eso.

—Es obvio, un hombre solo se dedica a cultivar su físico cuando tiene interés en alguien… —Orihime se sintió triste al darse cuenta que tenían razón en sus palabras. Rukia realmente cambió el mundo para Ichigo. Al cederle sus poderes le había dado la oportunidad de realizar ese sueño de proteger a los que quiere. Además de varios meses de entrenamiento que no hicieron más que cultivar su físico. Y entonces cayó en cuenta que Ichigo nunca pensaba en lo mismo que los demás adolescentes, como tener varias chicas a sus pies, ir a fiestas, ser popular… Incluso sus calificaciones habían bajado por dedicarse tanto a los entrenamientos.

—Kurosaki-kun no es así, él tiene otras razones para entrenar —replicó Orihime de forma amable.

—Bueno, ustedes lo conocen mejor que nosotras al final de cuentas y se la pasan todo el tiempo con él —dijo Mahana con una mirada acusadora.

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, fue entonces cuando Rukia decidió alejar a Orihime del grupo para preguntarle algo que tenía que ver con un hallazgo en su casillero cuando llegó a la escuela.

—Inoue… encontré esto en mi casillero. ¿Qué es?

La pelirroja observó con atención el pequeño sobre que traía la shinigami en la manos, pero por fuera no había ningún indicio de lo que pudiera contener. Orihime recordó como en varias ocasiones había pasado por una situación similar y supuso que es lo que sucedía.

—Lo mejor será que lo abras, pero yo creo que… ¡Es una confesión de amor! —los ojos de Orihime se iluminaron debido a la satisfacción que le provocaba saber que su "Intuición Femenina" la había guiado de nuevo, así como ella creía que había sucedido en la Sociedad de Almas después del rescate de Rukia.

—Confesión de amor…—decía la shinigami en un susurro al tiempo que abría el sobre y desdoblaba la nota que contenía.

La nota tenía una caligrafía impecable, y entonces la chica comenzó a leerla:

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Tus ojos son como la noche en su gran inmensidad, puedo verlos y perderme en ellos, pero no sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que puedo encontrar al final._

_Tu piel es como la blanca luna que siempre guiará el camino del viajero que no sepa que hacer, y entonces ahí estarás, como un rayo de luz en mi camino._

_Tus labios son como un eclipse, hermosos y enigmáticos a la vez, quien haya estado cerca de ellos seguramente diría que son como el sol por su calidez._

_Al verte no puedo evitar sonreír, quisiera poder abrazarte, decirte todo lo que me haces sentir._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Wow, se ve que ese chico sí que está perdidamente enamorado de ti —Orihime miró a Rukia con un poco de envidia, ninguna de las cartas que ella había recibido era tan hermosa e intensa a la vez.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —una confundida Rukia miraba una y otra vez aquellas líneas que la habían hecho sentir algo extraño en el pecho, pero agradable. Se percató que al final de la hoja había otro mensaje:

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Quisiera que nos reuniéramos hoy en el patio que está detrás del auditorio, necesito hablar contigo. Nos vemos a las 13:00 hrs._

_Perdón por no decirte quien soy, y si no vas lo entenderé._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Tienes que ir! —una entusiasmada Orihime miraba con atención a la Shinigami que se sentía apenada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Pero a mí no me interesa tener una relación de ese tipo con nadie, y tú sabes por qué —dijo con cierta preocupación.

—Por lo menos ve a decirle, creo que es muy feo que le ponga tanto empeño a una carta para no obtener nada a cambio. ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón —la shinigami respiró profundamente y ambas chicas regresaron con el resto del grupo para conversar hasta que terminó el almuerzo.

Hablaron de Keigo y su carácter explosivo, de Mizuiro y su apariencia shota, de Sado y su carácter reservado, de Uryuu y como había rechazado a varias chicas del instituto, desvariando e incluso especulando sobre sus preferencias sexuales.

Ya en el salón de clases, Orihime se percató de lo distraída que estaba Rukia, quien observaba una y otra vez esa carta que encontró en la mañana. Ichigo observó el pequeño sobre que traía la shinigami en las manos y empezó a molestarla con eso.

—Oh, veo que traes una carta. Quien te viera… —dijo el chico de cabello naranja en un tono burlón.

— ¡Bakayaro! Nadie te preguntó tu opinión, Ichigo. —gritó Rukia sin caer en cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban.

— ¡Kurosaki! ¡Kuchiki! Veo que vienen muy animados hoy, así que es mejor que se salgan al pasillo. —dijo el profesor en un tono sereno y tranquilo, como si sacar alumnos al pasillo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Ichigo baka… —fueron las palabras que susurró Rukia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguida del chico del ceño fruncido.

Inoue se quedó mirando hacia la ventana y preguntándose porque siempre esos dos terminaban peleándose por todo. Ciertamente eso le provocaba un poco de celos, ya que siempre terminaban juntos a pesar que estuvieran agrediéndose. Ishida observaba a la chica desde su lugar, a pesar de todo lo que había pensado el día anterior, aún no podía apartar la mirada de aquella chica. Esperando que esa agonía fuera interrumpida por la campana de la salida, prefirió no poner atención por el resto del día. El timbre sonó poco tiempo después, pero al Quincy le pareció una eternidad.

—¡Kuchiki-san! —exclamaba Orihime al tiempo que le entregaba sus pertenencias a la chica de cabello negro. — ¿Y dónde está Kurosaki-kun?

—Entró rápido por sus pertenencias y se fue, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Sabes, estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Tú no te preocupes Kuchiki-san, eres muy lista y de seguro sabrás que hacer en esa situación.

—Muy bien, entonces me voy. Gracias por todo Inoue, nos vemos mañana.

—De nada, nos vemos mañana. Y suerte ^^-

La pelirroja vio como Rukia se alejaba por el pasillo, al tiempo que caminaba lentamente de espaldas hasta que chocó con alguien.

—Perdón, eso me pasa por estar distraída.

—No te preocupes Inoue-san. —la chica reconoció esa voz que siempre pronunciaba su nombre tan suavemente y giró para disculparse.

—Lo siento, Ishida-kun. Es que hoy pasó algo muy bonito. —dijo la pelirroja con un tono inocente y con mucha ilusión en su mirada.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—A Kuchiki-san le dejaron una nota de amor, y acaba de irse para ver quien fue. ¿Quién crees que pueda ser? ¿No fuiste tú?

Ishida se acomodó las gafas con aquél ademán típico y negó con la cabeza.

—Obviamente no soy yo porque yo estoy aquí y la cita era a la una.

—Pero yo no te dije a qué hora era la cita… Eso quiere decir que conoces a quien la escribió. ¡Dime quien fue por favor! —Inoue empezó a emocionarse mucho puesto que seguramente su amigo le diría la verdad sin rodeos.

—No puedo hacerlo, Inoue-san. Lo prometí, discúlpame. —dijo el chico al tiempo que apartaba la mirada. Se sentía tan extraño al decirle que no a Orihime…

—Bueno, ya ni modo. Será mejor que me vaya a casa, ya mañana me enteraré de lo que haya sucedido. —exclamó Inoue con un tono desenfadado.

—Si quieres te acompaño —dijo el Quincy, el cual sentía como si el corazón fuera a estallar. Sabía que el día siguiente sería muy difícil, sobre todo para la chica que iba a su lado. Pero también podía ser que la guerra no estuviera del todo perdida…

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**_ Seguramente creyeron que por el título nuestro querido Quincy ya iba a reunir el valor para confesar su amor a su querida Hime-chan… Pues no, eso aún no sucederá, todavía quedan muchos capítulos; pero ¿Quién será el galán secreto de Rukia?… lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo. O en dado caso que la curiosidad no los deje dormir XD pueden buscar en mi profile un oneshot con el nombre "La carta de amor anónima" (sí, soy muy original con los títulos -sarcasmo-), en el cual se narra todo, pero desde la perspectiva de Rukia (con nombre y apellidos del susodicho) ja ja ja._

_Ok, ahora respondiendo a los reviews ^3^ (Los ire respondiendo en los capítulos porque luego olvido hacerlo x mensaje privado)_

**_Kumikoson4:_**_ Fuiste la primera en dejar un review, muchas gracias n_n Hice unos cuantos cambios en las notas del primer capítulo, considerando los comentarios que hiciste con respecto al tiempo. Gracias por decirme que era confuso, luego estoy tan inmersa escribiendo que ni cuenta me doy de esos detalles. Pensaba actualizar pronto, pero en este si me tardé bastante. Ojalá te vaya gustando la historia :P_

**_Jakie M. V:_**_ Me alegro mucho que este sea tu primer IshiHime, espero no decepcionarte en los próximos capítulos y que la intriga siga presente je je je. En cuanto al ritmo de actualización aun no lo decido, sobre todo que voy a ir subiendo capítulos conforme el tiempo libre me lo permita._

**_kyiyino:_**_ ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Yo pensaba que Uryuu me había quedado un poco OoC, pero me di ciertas libertades considerando que Tite jamás nos ha mostrado una escena de Ishida "hablando" consigo mismo (creo). Espero que la trama te guste conforme la desarrollo porque digamos que ya tengo la idea casi completa._

**_tundershadowsasuke:_**_ Si este es uno de los primeros, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. No te preocupes por el lado emo de Uryuu, no lo explotare mucho (solo fue en este por ser un cap introductorio). Y no te preocupes por si lo continúo o no, ya casi lo tengo terminado._

_Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews por favor T.T (si no dejan no les pongo el cap. 3 y se quedarán con la duda ja ja ja, no es cierto es broma). Pero las críticas constructivas siempre se agradecen._


End file.
